The Problem With Gryffindors
by sidsaid
Summary: Gryffindors have never been able to hold their liquor... Or their tongues. Teddy/Victoire.  Song fic of Raise Your Glass by P!nk for Drishti3693's Song of The Day Challenge.


This is a one shot. This is a song-fic. This is for _Drishti3693's_ Song of the Day Challenge in The NextGen Fanatics forum!

**The song is: **_Raise Your Glass_ by P!nk

**The prompts are:** smile, throw, & pillow

**The pairing is:** Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley.

**I hope you like it!  
**

_

* * *

_

Right right, turn off the lights  
We gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealio?

_**- Raise Your Glass by P!nk**_

**

* * *

**

The Problem with Gryffindors.

* * *

_The problem with Gryffindors, _Teddy Lupin thought to himself as he sat back and watched by a table in the Gryffindor common room. _Is that they drink, they drink a lot. And when they drink, they get drunk._ If there was one thing a Gryffindor was good at, Teddy guaranteed that that thing was drinking_. _And what's worse, if a Gryffindor was put together with a few glasses of alcohol, that special Gryffindor courage would definitely shine through.

XxX

**Party crasher, panty snatcha'  
Call me up if you are gangsta'  
Don't be fancy  
Just get dancey  
Why so serious?**

XxX

"Hey Darlliiinnnngggg," Victoire slurred and hiccoughed leaning over towards her drink on the table, fluttering her eyelashes at Teddy – A futile attempt at harnessing her Veela charm.

"You're drunk again Victoire," he said sighing and shaking his head.

The surprise Gryffindor party held after winning the Quidditch cup was slowly getting out of control. Fred II had found a secret entrance to Hogsmeade and had smuggled in bottles of Firewhiskey. Teddy suspected Fred's father George, he always did go on about 'school was for having fun'.

"_Why so serious? It's only school Teddy." _He remembered him saying to him once.

Unlike the majority of Gryffindors currently studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Teddy was not drunk. He'd stuck to his Butterbeers like he had promised his grandmother he would. Especially after the last fiasco he'd encountered when discovering the Muggle beverage; _Bacardi Breezers_, unaware of the high alcohol content because of its distracting fruity taste. Like a true Gryffindor he'd made a mess of things, and had nearly kissed Victoire. Luckily the inherent courageousness was quickly doused by an _Aguamenti _to the face by his loving grandmother.

Victoire went into a fit of giggles as Teddy sat her down in a chair. "Don't move Vic, I'm getting you some water."

XxX

**Won't you come on, and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise Your Glass!**

XxX

By the time Teddy got back to her with a fresh glass of water, Victoire held another shot glass in her hand, slowly sipping at it, but managing to spill it on her blue dress. Her favourite dress. In the morning she'd probably kill Teddy for letting her ruin it.

"Vic, are you serious?" he asked sternly, grabbing at the glass in her hand.

"Aww come on, we won, raise your glasssss," she said dizzily and leaning forward, nearly falling from the chair she was sitting on.

Teddy pulled her back, removing the now empty shot glass from her hand, and holding the glass of water to her lips. Pushing her strawberry blonde hair from her forehead, which was slightly damp with sweat.

_100% Gryffindor drunk_, the small voice in the back of his head screamed.

XxX

**What part of party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)**

XxX

Victoire frowned as the water slid down her throat, not giving her the desired affect she wanted, not as good as the Firewhiskey she had been drinking.

The glass was half empty when she pushed it from her lips, pushing Teddy away deliriously and standing up. The Muggle music that had been playing, had changed and she grinned, and started swaying to the music.

"You're going to get yourself sick Vic," Teddy said exhaustingly.

She pouted, "what part of party don't you understand?" she asked, twirling still elegantly despite the amount of alcohol in her blood. "Come on dance with me Teddy," she shouted, pulling Teddy's arms from his sides and putting them on her slim waist.

Teddy blushed profusely, never having done this with Victoire before.

He had hoped that being this close to Victoire would have been in other circumstances, and she would have actually remembered the event the next day.

The voice in his head told him that she probably wouldn't do this if she wasn't drunk. _Just her Gryffindor spirit_, it whispered. Teddy shook his head, shaking away all thoughts of Victoire's affections not being genuine.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he could feel her hurried breath against his neck. And he could smell jasmine and fire whiskey in her hair. He couldn't help smiling against her head. He loved her, no matter how much she shied away from normal Victoire when intoxicated.

XxX

**So if you're too school for cool (I mean...)  
And you're treated like a fool (treated like a fool)  
You could choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always  
party on our own...**

XxX

"We never do this Teddy, ever," she sighed, curling the tips of his now light blue hair in between her fingers. "I _love_ your hair like this, did you know that?" she asked lightly.

"Yes Vic, you say it when you're drunk, a lot." He replied, smirking. The first hints of courage seeping through her drunken mask.

"I'm not drunk Teddy," she started laughing giddily again, and pulled her head from by his neck and looked him in the eyes. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"You're beautiful Vic," he said laughing, and pushing more hair from her eyes.

"Would you like to kiss me?" she asked, not in the slightest bit timid, smiling coyly at Teddy.

Teddy gave her a bewildered look as she moved closer to his face. His hair changing from azure to yellow-orange and his eyes nervously shifting from Victoire's eyes to her lips. No matter how much he knew about the ways of a drunken Victoire, he had never expected that.

_Hah!_ He shouted into his mind, _she does like me!_

"Hey your hair looks sort of like mine now," she said giggling and leaning slightly more closer to Teddy's lips, slightly on her tiptoes to reach his height.

"Since you don't want to enjoy the party, why don't we make one of our own," she said, her eyes fluttering again. Teddy remained silent, knowing what he wanted to say, mouthing the syllables even, but nothing but hot-air came in reply.

He was stuck thinking how exactly a 16 year old girl could make him so speechless.

"Oh," she said sadly looking at the floor and stepping back from Teddy.

"Wait-," Teddy managed to get out, "you're drunk Victoire, you don't mean it, and I wouldn't take advantage of you, it wouldn't be right, I would, but-,"Teddy spluttered nervously, his hair flickering yellow to violet, Victoire's eyes lit up at the sight, knowing exactly what it meant.

She quickly stepped forward again, putting her hands on the side of Teddy's face, harshly pulling him to her lips. When his own lips were crushed by hers, Teddy's hair turned a light shade of pink, but soon turned grey as Victoire stiffened.

_She realises that she made the wrong decision kissing you! _The voice said, laughing at him.

She pulled away from him, the colour draining from her face, "uhhh" she murmured letting go of Teddy's neck.

Teddy never got to reply as Victoire threw up all over his t-shirt, and unsuccessfully attempted to turn her away to avoid getting the full brunt of the throw-up.

_You're terrible at kissing Teddy, face it! You are so bad, she threw up all over you! _The voice mocked him.

She put her hands to her mouth, her eyes starting to water, "oh no."

Teddy was speechless, removing his wand from his pocket and began to silently remove most of the vomit, but still being left with the strong smell of regurgitated fire whiskey.

"I told you," he said, still managing to smile at Victoire's nervous expression. Tears started to cover her face, as she covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Teddy," she whimpered, running towards her dormitory, but Teddy quickly ran after her. He pulled her into his dormitory, and laid her on his bed, searching around the bathroom for more water and a rag.

Victoire was still crying as Teddy put a bucket next to her, and handed her a glass of water as he slowly and meticulously dabbed her forehead with the rag.

She put the water down still looking forlorn and slightly red, she looked at Teddy. "Sorry" she muttered, wiping the tears from her face.

He grinned, "it's okay Vic, but only because it's you." He said, wiping her mouth with the rag.

She smiled weakily, "I'll never drink again, I promise."

This time Teddy laughed loudly, Victoire taken aback, but as she watched him shake with laughter she joined in too, "I will have to take your word for that Victoire. Just lay down, and sleep it off." He said timidly.

He pulled back the covers of the single bed, fluffing up the pillow at the top of it, and helping Victoire under the covers.

"I mean it!" she said adamantly, but as the comfort began to set in, she began to blink tiredly.

Teddy nodded smiling, Victoire also mirroring his smile, and Teddy's hair turning sapphire.

"Love you Teddy bear," she whispered, closing her eyes, the smile still on her face.

"Love you too," Teddy whispered back, drawing the canopy around his bed closed, and admiring the colour of his hair in a nearby mirror, never having seen the colour before. Mentally he flipped off his inner voice. Knowing it was Victoire's colour, and he wanted it that way forever.

Another problem with Gryffindor's, they always managed to sort it out in the end.


End file.
